Master of Recovery
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Post RE:5. It's going to be a pain in the rear for Jill to regain her life back, particularly with insurance and her social security number. In the meantime, Chris just has to play nice guy. What happens when Jill decides to live a normal life now?
1. End Game

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: If there has been one good thing that has come of RE:5, it has been the sudden explosion in new C/J fanfics and renewed interest older ones. I myself have probably spent more time reading fanfics that even attempting to update my own, and for that, that makes me a little proud. However, since beating RE:5 and listening to a certain podcast (thanks to girlinblue) I've been wanting to come up with my own conclusion to the series. Not saying that I believe it's over, but I believe that Chris and Jill's involvement is over now, and that it'll be Claire/Rebecca/Billy/Leon/other characters turn to the finish line batting. Anyways, I think it's safe to stop slapping "SPOILER ALERT!" on the summaries now, the game's been out long enough. So, without further adieu, it's time for me to cash in on the resuscitation of RE c/j'em.

**BSAA West African HQ Mere hours after the mission has been completed: **

A hand on my shoulder shook me awake from the ride back and I lazily opened my eyes, seeing that it was Chris. I smiled, still groggy and still so tired, but managed to stand up and exit the vehicle. Sheva and Josh started off towards the shower that would undoubtedly be needed to clean the muck and grime caked up on them. I was quickly becoming aware of my own stench, but it paled in comparison to Chris's. Looking over at him, I saw that he was peeling his vests and holsters off himself, sweat slicked and probably a biohazard by themselves.

"What?" He asked as I continued to smile at the smelliest man around.

"You might want to grab a shower." I suggested. He rolled his eyes and peeled off his shirt, torn and ripped from the various engagements with the enemy. _Including the nice rip my boots tore when I-no, stop it, don't you dare even start thinking like that. _I turned away and started towards the showers myself, eager to get out of the ridiculous streamlined suit I had been forced to wear. Eyes were locked on me, following my every step. _Probably wondering who I am…it's not the North American division, where everyone would think they were seeing a ghost._ It was Josh who was holding open the door for me, apparently finished with his shower already.

"Gamma Team's going out to help Quarantine Kijuju, and they're a pilot short." Josh explained as I paused in front of him.

"Be careful." I spoke and continued into the showers, where hot steam was rising from one stall; probably the one Sheva was in. I chose the stall two stalls down from hers, still playing it carefully around her. _She knows it's not your fault, she's forgiven you already._ Stripping off the disgusting suit, I let the hot water hit me, and started cleaning up the wounds left over from the P30 dispenser. There was a knock on my stall door, and I stepped turned around to open the door slightly, maintaining my figure behind the cover of the door. It was Chris, and he had clothes in his arms.

"I thought you might want something a bit more comfortable…they might be a bit big, but Sheva's almost your size." He offered. I took them with one hand and set them down next to the bench beside me where my former suit lay. Chris was still there.

"I'm okay, I promise." I spoke. He nodded.

"I'll meet you outside, no sightseeing." He said. I nodded and returned to my shower after shutting the door.

**Minutes Later: **

Refreshed and much more comfortable than I had been the last two years, I continued to lean against the shower house wall. Sheva was leaning against the wall next to me at my invitation, just enjoying the cool light breeze that drifted through the shower house.

"I'm sure we'll get you better fitting clothes…" Sheva commented. I smiled, the tank top with the WA BSAA logo on the chest and the loose cargoes providing me a small comfort.

"What perfume do you use? This scent's sweet." I remarked.

"White Jasmine." Sheva smiled.

"Ah." I managed to reply and silence befell us. Sheva had been very kind towards me, and I was beginning to see why Chris trusted her.

"So…what will you do now?" Sheva asked.

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead…I suppose I'll have to figure out whether Chris carried out my will or not…" I spoke softly, trying to not call too much attention to the fact Chris and I had been great friends well before this. _After all, he could have a misses by now…_ Sheva nodded in agreement.

"Well, take it easy from now on. You had him obsessing over you when he saw a picture of you from a data disk we recovered." She advised.

"I heard. Excella made sure to drive that point." I spoke bitterly. _Wesker left it completely up to her about informing me what was happening with Chris and Sheva. _Chris's shower shut off.

"Looks like he's finished." Sheva commented.

"Did you need to talk with him in private?" I asked. Sheva's smiled brightly, turning to leave but rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I just understood why you've been…friends…for a long time. Tell him I'll catch up to him later, you two need to talk more than I need to tell him about joining in clean up duties." She laughed and walked out. I perked an eyebrow at her and groaned. _Great….when an almost complete stranger makes a call like that…_Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes for a while.

"No sleeping here." Chris's voice called out. I opened my eyes to see him were light fatigues that would have subjected a jog was in order. _I hope that's not the case, I really could use with some sleep._

"I-um…my will?" I asked.

"Sorry…" He apologized. I grimaced a bit. _Starting from scratch…_

"It's alright, I'll manage." I replied. Chris leaned up against the wall next to me.

"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just some good rest and a couple of weeks, I'll be back up on my feet. Thank you." I answered. He shrugged.

"I think we're even now…" He said. Silence, one far more tedious than that with Sheva, took place.

"So…" I started, trying to initiate something.

"Move in with me." He said. I raised my gaze to him, slightly shocked. "Just until you can get your own place..." He continued to offer, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Is there room?" I asked, knowing full well that though it may seem like I was going to be bumming off Chris, it was my best chance. I also had to test his marital status, just to see what toes I would be stepping.

"Yes, Claire's been travelling more and more for her company, so her room is available." Chris answered. I nodded, still unsure of what to think.

"Thank you." I responded. Silence struck again. _What can I say though? What can I say to a man who…_

"I'm just really glad you are alive, Jill. Don't ever do something like that again." Chris commanded. I rolled my eyes and smirked up at him.

"Don't think I'll get the chance. The BSAA probably has Sheva lined up as your partner from now on." I pointed out. _I'm not entirely sure if I mind that too much…I've got two years of my life that I'll never be able to get back…_

"Not really. If you came back…" He hinted. I pushed myself off the wall, a lock of blonde hair falling into my face.

"I don't think I will Chris. I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." I teased. As I made my way for the barracks to grab some sleep, I knew Chris was following me. I paid no heed however and kept walking. _It doesn't sound like he's married...I didn't see a ring…_The barracks were quiet, Sheva must have gone somewhere else.

"I wasn't finished talking." Chris's gruff voice called out as I made my way for a bunk.

"I'm listening." I answered.

"Are you serious about not coming back to BSAA?" He asked. I turned to look at him, taking note that he wasn't too far from me.

"Yeah." I answered. Chris scratched his head.

"You might be living with me longer than you think, you know that right? The BSAA is the only place that'll offer you a job right now…at least until your deceased status is changed." He kept trying. _Why does he want me there though?_

"Miss me as your partner that much?" I asked. Chris's eyes were on the floor.

"A bit….just…think about it Jill…you've been doing combatant work for what, over a decade now? How can you just retire from it?" He asked.

"I don't know….maybe I'll just marry some guy, give birth and start doing the biological thing called motherhood?" I growled back, started to get a bit agitated.

"You think you'll be happy with that?" He questioned, his voice dropping to a whisper. I released my breath slowly to calm myself down.

"Chris…I have a lot of paperwork to sift through before I can even start looking for something. I won't have much of a choice in what I do until I finish that up, so I think I'll have enough time to come up with something. Have faith in me to do the right thing for myself. I thank you, sincerely and honestly from the very bottom of my heart for saving me and the world from Wesker…but…" I spoke, losing my will to continue speaking from the expression on Chris's face. It has twisted from angry and pain filled to relaxed and warm.

"I think we're even." He responded his hand moving up to rest on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and nodded, taking in every bit of the sensation. _I missed this comfort…the warmth of any human's touch…kindness…concern…I've been on a leash by the most inhumane man, if you could call him that, for too long._

"I'm kind of tired Chris….and Sheva's waiting for you." I said after a few moments of peace. Chris pulled me into a hug, an affectionate embrace, hugging me tightly to his own muscle bound body.

"Get some rest. We'll clear everything up for you when we get there…I'm just really glad you're still alive." He whispered. I grinned a little, returning the hug.

"So am I." I replied.

J.L.: This would have been up sooner but I've been so tired from college and work. It's paid off, at least work wise, I got a nice raise and a great review. Anyways, My fiancé and I as well as my friend have all been playing mercenaries with each other. I've staked my claim on BSAA Jill, my battle cry being "Double knee droppin' like it's hot!" because that's all I'm doing while my fiancé is running around grabbing the time bonuses for the first minute or so. We actually pull off a good team if he's playing as Safari Chris, but not so much with a Midnight or S.T.A.R.S. Wesker/Chris combo. I don't know how, but when my Fiance pulled a dash + melee attack, he stunned me too. My revenge is simple, story mode, equip stun rod, hit him with it in front of chainsaw Majini. He hates his death records now…haha. Drop me a review if you would, I do like them.


	2. Mercenaries

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L: I seem to be in a melancholy mood right now, so I figured I would cheer myself up. After all, for every new chapter I write, people constantly comment on how much they like it and it does build a sense of pride in myself.

**Several hours later:**

The sun was bright, the heat was on, and I still had to wear some of Sheva's clothes. The local BSAA HQ representative started gathering the proper paperwork for me to fill out to remotely start getting my deceased status changed, while the American government, specifically the F.B.I., was alerted and asked to come question me. All the real work wasn't to begin in two days or so though, which gave me plenty of time to relax.

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked as I strapped on my holster and slipped on a baseball cap. _My old one…He kept it after my fall, it being the only thing they found, and the idiot actually held on to it and brought it with him here._ I glanced over at him, and nodded.

"Well, like it or not, I'm broke. This is a great way of working on fixing that problem." I answered. Chris sighed out, his arms crossed and his eye baring down on me as I started loading my handgun.

"Going out and helping clean up Kijuju? Playing mercenary? You'll be putting yourself back in danger." Chris protested. I slipped the handgun into my holster and picked up my machine gun, reloading it.

"You really need to work on not contradicting yourself. Or at least making up your mind. You want me to come back to work for the BSAA, but you don't want me doing BSAA missions?" I replied.

"We just got you back, I don't want to lose you out there." He retorted.

"I'll be fine Chris. You and Sheva did well getting through Kijuju's crap, and I do believe I took both of you on." I reasoned, strapping the machine gun to my back.

"While under the influence of P30…who knows how well you can manage when not being Wesker's slave?" Chris argued. I huffed out air and glared at him.

"Chris, I need money. There is no other way I can earn money at this current moment and time. I am going out there, I am going to earn money and you're not going to stop me." I rebutted.

"Well I'm going with you then." He responded.

"That's fine, but stay out of my way if you know what will be good with you. I don't need you blocking my aim." I spat harshly and turned heel for the helicopter.

**One Hour Later in Kijuju, Mines area:**

I shot a Majini wielding a steel pipe in the leg and double knee doubled on him, flipping off him to shoot another Majini's head off. Something grabbed me from behind, but Chris was quick to punch the bastard off me, the body crumpling and bubbling away.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking the spare time to reload. A strange skittering noise scuttled slightly over the howls of the Majini. I barely registered the noise, but Chris's face showed slight worry.

"It's a Reaper." He said, and I grabbed hold of the ladder next to me. _Not a thr-except I'm not in Wesker's best interests anymore, so it is a threat…_Chris was climbing up behind me, the noise of the helicopter bleating close.

"ETA thirty seconds." Josh's voice came over the headsets. I reached the platform, spinning around quickly to see Chris pull himself up and onto the platform himself. He turned around just in time to have the reaper jump up onto the platform right in front of Chris. Chris brought up his shotgun, but not fast enough, the reaper had picked him up.

"No!" I demanded, firing a shot right through the leg that was about to pierce Chris, causing the cockroach to release Chris and fall off the platform. Chris ripped a grenade from his vest and chucked it down, grabbing me and pinning me to the platform as the blast took out the Reaper and the Majini below.

"I see you guys, hold on." Josh's voice spoke through the headsets. I drummed my fingers on Chris's chest, which was crushing me.

"Chris, could you?" I asked.

"Oh-yeah." Chris spouted quickly, pushing off the ground and I to survey the area quickly and make sure the Majini would not be attacking. I sat up just as the metal chain ladder was dropped for us. _That Reaper will fetch a nice payout._

**Later, WA BSAA Camp:**

Night coated the sky, a few of the agents gathered around the bonfire, celebrating the Public Assembly area being declared clean. It wasn't enough to really celebrate, but it was a small victory. Sheva and Josh had hit the sack a little before, getting rest for their run through the Village. The rest of us not scheduled for early morning clean up were busy consuming alcohol and food. Chris, however, had not touched his beer.

"Alright, what gives?" I whispered in his ear as several of the other agents sung various songs in about three or four different languages.

"Huh?" He asked, his lips going to my ear to convey this.

"You haven't drunk your beer since you opened it." I commented.

"So? Maybe I want to drink it slowly." He responded. I wrapped my hand around the bottle.

"Warm?" I questioned. Chris rolled his eyes. I grabbed his hand, tired of fighting with him already, and pulled him from his seat on a log to the outskirts of camp before stopping.

"What-?" He asked gruffly.

"Cut the crap Redfield and talk." I commanded. His eyes were everywhere but on mine, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Talk about what Jill?" He asked.

"Anything, I'm listening." I suggested, keeping his hand locked in mine to keep him from walking off as his eyes were suggesting.

"Fine. You're right, you don't need me. You're completely competent on your own." He confessed, still not looking at me. I released my breath slowly, keeping myself calm. _That's what this is about. He feels useless to me._

"I was pissed when I said I didn't need you in my way. You were treating me like you treat Claire." I replied. Chris's eyes found mine.

"Maybe because you're as important as her to me?" He reasoned angrily, Redfield temper showing.

"I'm not her though." I responded. _I don't want to be a sister to you._

"Not like-ugh….The point is you don't need me around." Chris retorted. I bit my lip, glancing around, and then back at him, trying to keep my heart from slamming my foot firmly into my mouth.

"That's where you are wrong. I'm strong, I'm agile and efficient…but a machine can be those things too. Now come on, we're partners….regardless for what organization. You and I, we are a team. We got out of that hellhole of a mansion together, we kicked ass in Russia, paid a visit to old man Spencer and we're out here now. You know why we're a team Chris, do you?" I prodded, hoping to provoke him to be the first to make the move.

"I….I don't know, because no one else will team up with your crazy ass?" He answered, and I caught a hint of playfulness in his eye. _That sly sonofabitch._

"And no one else will team up with your dumb ass." I retorted quickly. He smiled briefly.

"Sheva did." He said.

"They twisted her arm to do so….just wait until she finds out she was relying on Mr. Drops-my-gear-off-the-side-of-a-cliff. She'll definitely freak." I responded. Chris's rigid form relaxed.

"Whatever you say Ms. Tubetop." He teased.

"So we're friends? Everything good between us? You need me, I need you?" I asked, eager to wrap this up and get back to my now probably warm and piss tasting beer.

"Yeah…" He answered, nodding his head. I smiled up at the big idiot, before his eyes traveled down to where our hands were still together. He pulled his hand back, turning around and walking back to the fire briskly, but not before I caught a faint blush on his cheeks. _Seems even after ten years and a change in hair color I can rile him._

J.L.: It seems that this story is getting a bit more attention than "Exhale before you do that" so, I'll probably focus on updating this more. My exams are this week though, so no promises on updates until after Sunday.


	3. Bonus Features

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: It's actually kind of sad when I prefer this fic over Exhale. I don't know why, Exhale is really getting good with the action, but I suppose it's just the fact this one is a bit more canon (Not saying either is strictly canon.). Anyways…fair warning, at the bottom is an author's note about Twilight. It is not pretty, so skip it if you're a fan of the series, and if you aren't, you just might get a laugh.

**Weeks later in America:**

Chris's couch was nice and comfortable. A light breeze wafted around the room, let in from the window that Chris had propped open. I breathed in the crisp air, finally glad all the paperwork and red tape was cleared. I was no longer deceased, but I wasn't Jill Valentine either. With a brand new social security number to replace my old one, a new name had to come with it. I was lucky enough that the B.S.A.A. appointed attorney only had my last name changed. Jillian Faris wasn't a bad sounding name, but I was now a new person altogether, almost as if I was in the witness protection program.

"Are you going to leave the couch at all today?" Chris's husky voice echoed through my thoughts, awakening me. I grinned, keeping my eyes shut and my head rested in my hands.

"Hell no. My ass is staying firmly planted on this couch for at least one more week." I answered. The money I had made from assisting in cleaning up Kijuju was more than enough to live off for a year, and I knew that the B.S.A.A. was already issuing me salary compensation for the two years, considering the information that I provided them with against the West African branch of Tricell and Wesker to be undercover work. Financially, I was secure. I even gave a though about starting on a college degree, but for now I was more than hell bent on enjoying a self-inflicted vacation; Particularly on Chris's couch.

"Come on Jill-" Chris whined, and from his voice, I could tell he was standing over me.

"Say my name." I teased, feeling so much better on the outcome of things.

"Jillian Faris, you smell. Get up, and get in the shower." Chris scolded. I popped my eyes open and glared at him, then sighed. It was true, I had not yet conquered his bathroom for fear that I would submerge myself into the tub and never leave. That, or discover that the cure for thirty different diseases was growing in his tub.

"Fine." I grunted, lifting myself off the couch and crossing to where Chris had showed me to be where the bathroom was. As I turned to shut the door Chris followed me inside. My response was simple, crossing my arms and glaring.

"You know damn well that B.S.A.A. wants me to supervise you, to ensure that you don't relapse." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit Christopher. You just want a good look." I taunted. He shut the door behind him, his eyes not leaving me.

"You're damn right, now strip and we can get this over with." He said, weariness set in his tone.

"What, no foreplay?" I retorted, and after seeing the frustrated look in his eye, I sighed. _Someone's not in any mood today._ My shirt and jeans hit the floor, followed by my bra. Chris grabbed my shoulders, moving his face to eye level with my breasts. _This would be more interesting if he was actually looking at my breast, and not the p30 dispenser wounds._

"They're healing fine at least, except this one; I'll have to lance it open to get the pus out." Chris said, and turned around, sliding his medicine cabinet mirror aside to reveal a hidden first aid kit.

"You would make a great gynecologist; I don't feel awkward at all. You're actually boring the shit out me." I spat.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before Jill. We did have unisex changing rooms in S.T.A.R.S." Chris said as he took a seat on the toilet. He then motioned for me to kneel in front of him. The sterilized lance was applied, but the pain wasn't exactly difficult to bear, nothing came close to when the dispenser was removed.

"At least my hair is starting to grow out the brunette." I said, eager to continue conversation. Chris's eyes met mine for a brief second, and then returned to their work.

"I give, what's with the chattiness? You kept your mouth shut completely in Africa, but the second you come into my apartment, I can't get you to shut up." He grunted. I gaped at his rudeness.

"Maybe I'm trying to enjoy my vacation. Besides, I have you alone now, and I'm only in my panties. It's baby making time and" I started but Chris set the lance down, his shoulders heaving in laughter. He looked up at me, smiling brightly.

"Would you cut that out? I'm trying to be mature about the situation and you're making this very difficult." He replied. I smirked.

"There we go. See, that's all I was looking for. You've had some kind of stick up your ass since we left Africa. If I couldn't get you to smile, I was going to call the B.S.A.A. and inform them. Come on, you're home now, and I'm back. Above all else, if Wesker isn't dead, he's not happy. You need to relax." I reasoned. Chris breathed out, and then returned to his work.

"I'm sorry, I just…I really don't know how to handle what's happened. A lot of shit happened out there." He spoke.

"A lot of shit period. It's time to relax, recover, and enjoy what you've fought so hard for. I bet Claire's dying to having a good family outing with you." I said, cutting off his depressing speech.

"She'll be over here in a little while." Chris said as he dabbed my open wound with a cloth drenched in rubbing alcohol. I hissed a little from it, cocking my eyebrow.

"So that's why you wanted me to grab a bath." I replied.

"She knows you're alive. I asked her to be gentle, but she might hug you a little hard, and I don't think she wants to smell Jill B.O." He teased, finishing up with the wound. I flexed my arms, still getting use to my completely in shape body.

"I bet she gets jealous. I'm thirty-three, and probably in the best shape of my life." I said. Chris smiled, caressing my cheek.

"I'm glad you're being positive Jill. I was really worried that you'd be…" He started. I locked eyes with him, crossing my arms over my chest to conceal them from his view. This wasn't the time for playfulness, and he was showing affection.

"I…shouldn't dwell on that. What happened happened, and I had no control. I've done as much as I can to make up for it, but really, I just want to start all over." I said. Chris nodded, and stood up, helping me as well. Unfortunately, he pulled me up a little too much, and I lost my balance. The result was the both of us toppled on the floor, with Chris's erection digging into my leg. His face shot completely red as I busted out laughing.

"Jill!" He whined as I sat up, trying and failing to contain my laughter.

"I knew it! There was no way you could deny it!" I called out, biting my lip to hold in more laughter. He sat up, glaring me down. I released my laughter-baited breath slowly and smiled.

"It's not funny." He pouted. I kissed him lightly on the lips, and stood up.

"It is too and you know it. Now go on, I can bathe myself." I said, helping him up and easing my playfulness into a more affectionate mood.

"Jill…" He started as I turned on the water to the tub.

"We'll talk later, I do need a bath, and I'd much rather prefer to be clean when we do talk." I explained. Chris took one good glance and nodded, leaving. _I can start a life with him now, and I plan to. Just have to take it nice and easy before we miss the important steps._

J.L.: There you go, some comedy for you. I couldn't help it with the nudity, my fiance and I joking about strip bowling with friends. He's convinced he'd lose, and I have no problem with that. His retort went something along the lines of "strip poker". And I know I'd be in me skivvies before round three (I don't know how to play poker, and don't care to.). Anyways, There's been a Scary movie marathon on Comedy Central and since I really enjoy how Anna Faris portrays the main protagonist in that series of movies, I used her last name as the replacement last name for Jill.

I lied, no big anti-Meyer speech, haha. I did hate the book though, forcing my way through it by doodling random sketches in the actual book and writing my own ending for the next reader, along with cliffnotes (Such as, "skip this chapter" and listing the important points to the chapter below it.). I can't really tear the book apart completely though, because I know I am not the demographic it is intended for.


	4. Options

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Hell yes a holiday weekend, OMG I so have been begging for this YEAH!

Ahem, excuse my excitement if you will. I must address my faithful readers for a moment. Faithful readers, I ask that you forgive me of my absence on this wonderful site. This spring term of college has hit me hard, as well as my workplace. Overtime and nearly full time college has consumed my time, as well as the "completely mature" celebration of my 21st birthday. Okay, I just lied; I wasn't most mature about it, haha. Who am I to turn down free drinks? I thank you for your patience, and I do sincerely hope that you read this chapter in delight. Consider it a tie over until I can properly find time to write up a great chapter.

**Within the hour:**

The can of pop was still cool, still sharp on my tongue when Claire stepped inside the house. She stood still in the doorway, her eyes probably absorbing Jillian Faris, striking blond in denim shorts and vest sipping on a coke. I smiled up at Claire, setting my pop done and opened up my arms. The woman ran across the room and very nearly suffocated me with her hug.

"Jill! I didn't believe it! I thought he'd finally lost it! Jill!" She cried out and kissed the temple of the woman.

"Just between you and me, he did lose it." I said as Chris walked back from the front door.

"Rebecca won't believe this-Barry won't believe this-you have a tombstone for God's sake!" Claire kept on. Claire then released me and proceeded to gently grab a lock of my hair, examining it.

"Part of Wesker's shit." I said, not quite willing to spill out everything in this moment and ruin it. Claire's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"What the hell is with Umbrella and blond being the mark of their –uh…sorry, Chris told me. I'm so sorry Jill." Claire said, releasing the lock of hair.

"Are you finished straddling her Claire?" Chris asked. Claire's eyes fell upon her position on me, and I smirked, putting my hands on her hips, catching Chris's eye.

"She may be, but I'm not finished. I've got a taste for Redfield." I spoke, lightly running my tongue along my top lip. A blush flushed up on his face. Claire, however, was watching the interaction like a hawk.

**Dinner:**

I helped Claire prepare dinner while Chris was outside helping his neighbor with her car. Claire had eyed me a little bit, but kept quiet for a while, at least until she started feeling curious.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked.

"No…not really. The B.S.A.A. said my bloodstream was clean." I replied.

"Not about that. Chris is over there helping Miss twenty something with her oil change, and I know for sure she's not incapable of doing that herself." Claire instigated. I smiled at Claire. _I know I could easily beat Miss twenty something within an inch of her life._

"Actually, I was more concerned with interrupting Chris's relationships. I didn't know if he was married or anything, but he kept insisting that I move in with him until I get back up on my feet." I replied.

"I saw that look you snapped at him earlier. You want him." Claire teased. I set the knife down from cutting the vegetables and rolled my eyes.

"Claire, duh." I responded coyly. She cracked up laughing, shaking her head.

"So what's your plan?" She asked. I stood still for a moment. _I've never actually thought about that._

"I have no idea. I've just been working on getting my life back in order, you know? It's been nothing but harmless flirting otherwise. Kind of hard to really…" I started to explain, then gave up. Claire gave me an understanding smile, and then continued her work. I started back on my own, hearing the door to the house open with Chris's voice in addition to a female's voice.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted. Claire and I turned around to see Chris wiping his hands off on a cloth, a young long haired blonde walking next to him.

"Elza, you know Claire." Chris began his introductions. I was sizing Elza up and was becoming very aware that her twenty to my thirty was a bit of an advantage to her. _Smile Jill. Be a human being…and not some kind of jealous woman…Sheva was more of a threat than this woman…_

"Hello Elza." Claire greeted. Elza waved at Claire, and then her eyes fell on me. I smiled brightly at her.

"This is my girlfriend Jill Faris." Chris introduced and Claire stomped on my foot. I shot a glare at her, and she was smiling brightly. _Oh, she just saved me. _I turned back to Elza and extended a hand out to her. She shook it, confusion and jealousy written on her face.

"Nice to meet you Elza." I said, and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Jill." She replied.

**After Dinner:**

Elza had eaten dinner with us, and then had left. As soon as she was out the door, Claire grabbed Chris's arm and pushed him to the couch for interrogation. I leaned against the wall while Claire shined a flashlight into her brother's eyes.

"Explain now." She demanded and I found that I had pity for the older Redfield.

"She's been on my case for the last few months or so." Chris answered. Claire backed the light off him a bit. _I see, I'm an exit strategy. _Chris groaned a bit.

"Why don't you just tell Elza you're not interested instead of using Jill?" Claire questioned. I kept in the dark shadow of the room, concealing my facial expression, but not disguising anything else.

"Claire…" Chris protested. Claire continued her glare. A small bit of churning started in my abdominal area

"No Chris, that was bullshit. Man up and face Elza like you do whenever Umbrella's sniffing around. You tell her you're not interested, okay?" Claire commanded, her Redfield temper flaring hot. The churning turned to throbbing.

"Well it's not like Jill isn't…" Chris started to say. The throbbing got worse before I could hear any more of what he was going to say.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." I said and made my way to the bathroom. My knees gave out before I made it past the kitchen, someone catching me.

"Jill?" Claire's voice asked as black dimmed the edges of my view.

"Guide me to the toilet." I responded.

**Minutes later:**

Chris kept rubbing my back while I leaned over the toilet as Claire cleaned up the mess I had made on the way there.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I feel better…" I replied.

"Was this about the whole…?" He continued to whisper softly, almost as if to avoid Claire from hearing.

"No…I just felt sick all of the sudden. Almost like something didn't agree with my stomach." I replied. Chris rested his head on my back as I rested my head on my arm, tired out from the vomiting.

"I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow…we need to figure out what got you sick." He mumbled.

"I'm sure it's just some allergy or something." I reassured him.

"Alright…we cool?" He asked. I grinned a little.

"One condition…you finish that sentence of yours, the one about me." I replied.

"What one?" He asked. The churning was starting to return.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be sick again." I groaned out, leaning my head back into the toilet as Chris pulled my hair back.

J.L.: Alright, I think that was a bit lack luster for what I usually do, but I am building to a point. Anyways, just dropping an update to let you all know that I have not moved away from this site, that I'm just super freaking busy (I am planning the summer to be a bit easier.). Anyways, I'll be brainstorming more on this fanfic, I'm just not sure if I should just go pure romance on this, or make some action into it? What do you guys want to see?


End file.
